Late Night Talk
by Quazie89
Summary: After the series finale, Frasier returns to tell his family some good news, only to learn Daphne has been having disturbing dreams about him.


Late Night Talk

The house was quiet. It was also way too dark. More than once David nearly tripped over his feet as he treaded softly down the steps.

Both of his parents were asleep. He was wondering what they were dreaming about as he reached the foot of the stairs. His mother had been having nightmares for weeks now and he hoped she wasn't keeping his father awake.

David jumped as a sudden knock resounded behind the front door. "I'm coming!" he called, tiptoeing lightly past the couch where Ronee lay. The old woman slept like a rock. Ever since Martin had died she had been living with David and his parents. David felt sorry for her.

"Hold on a sec! I'm almost there!" he whispered loudly as he reached the door. Being tall like his father, David only had to raise his hand a couple of inches in order to grasp the doorknob. Turning it, he gasped in surprise when he swung back the door, revealing his Uncle Frasier in the process.

"Dave! What are you doing up so late?" Frasier asked, embracing his nephew in a tight hug. David smiled at the older man, who looked extremely tired.

"I heard you knocking. Besides, I was already awake. Mom has trouble sleeping," the boy admitted. Frasier frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with Daphne?" he pressed, fretfully rubbing one of his broad hands across the back of his neck, which was covered by a few grey hairs. David shrugged.

"Well, you know how she has visions and stuff…Lately, she's been having a lot of them and dad thinks they're making her sick," he muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor. Frasier draped a hand over one of the boy's shoulders.

"When did she start having the visions?" the doctor questioned.

David replied, "Ever since Martin passed away. But that was barely a year ago. I can't imagine why she would still be having the visions. I don't know why Ronee stays around here either."

Frasier conjured a small smile. "I'll have a talk with Ronee. You should go check on your mother. Tell her I'm here," he said, stepping over to the couch in two quick strides.

"Sure thing, Uncle Frasier," David said, retreating glumly back up the steps. Hopefully his mother would be in the mood to see Uncle Frasier.

* * *

Frasier stared at Ronee. He didn't know what to make of her. In just a year she had aged as fast he had. The wrinkles that stretched her skin made her look like an old crone. Sighing, Frasier reached out to touch her face.

"What the hell are you doing? Frasier?! Why are you here for?" she demanded sharply, lowering the clinched fist she had formed. Clutching her hand in his, Frasier shushed her.

"It's all right. I'm not staying here long. I just wanted to talk to you and Daphne," he assured her, squeezing her fingers as hard as he could. The old widow started to protest.

"You let go right now. I don't want to hear any of your shrink crap," she snapped, causing him to release her hands in shocked surprise.

Fumbling for words, Frasier stammered, "N-now Ronee, you d-don't mean t-that. Listen. Its time for you to move on." She glared at him.

"Why? What's the point? I would rather just stay here and mooch off your brother," she snorted, placing her chin in her withered hands. Frasier smiled sadly at her.

"You can't do that. My father loved you. He wouldn't have wished to see you wasting your entire life grieving over him," he said, his penetrating blue eyes filling with warmth. Ronee hung her head.

Sighing, she muttered, "You're right. Maybe I should've just married a younger man." Frasier didn't say anything. He just scrolled his gaze toward the staircase, catching sight of Daphne as David led his mother out of her room.

"Now what is all this rubbish about waking me up at twelve in the bloody morning?" the English woman snapped as her son guided her down the steps. Frasier slowly stood up from the couch.

"Daphne! It's wonderful seeing you again. David tells me that you've been having visions again," he said, crossing his arms about his chest. Daphne blinked at him.

"Oh, he told you about those, did he? Well, don't listen to the little bugger! He lies about everything!" she ranted, tramping furiously toward the bottom of the steps. David clung to one of her waving arms.

"Thank you, Frasier, but I think its time for me to leave." Ronne announced, rising from the sofa. Frasier stopped her for a moment.

"Be careful. Remember what I told you," he urged her. Ronee grinned.

"I'll try my best," she whispered, punching him playfully in the ribs as she stepped out the door. Frasier watched her go.

"It's about time that woman left. She was driving Niles and me up the wall," Daphne informed him, planting her butt onto the sofa. David sat down beside her. Frasier couldn't keep his eyes off of Daphne.

"Oh, Daph. What have these visions done to you?" he wondered softly, sitting down in one of the chairs that flanked the sofa. Daphne looked confused.

"Visions? What visions? They're just dreams. They don't mean anything," she grunted, shifting anxiously from side to side. David looked uncomfortable.

"That's what dad told her at first. After awhile, though, he truly started to believe in the visions," he said. Frasier rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Why, that does sound just like Niles! Daphne, can you tell me what you see in these visions?" he inquired. Daphne nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, I can remember some. I remember you…you're definitely in them. Your dad's in them, too. He keeps on telling me that you're dead and then I see you just lying there in a big bloody mess…somebody has shot you," she croaked. Frasier suddenly felt very weak.

"Niles isn't taking this too well is he?" he predicted. David smiled at the knowing tone in his uncle's deep, rich voice.

"You can say that," he murmured sheepishly. Daphne was starting to become rather animated.

"Don't you go talking about me husband! He's a good father!" she nearly screeched, rocking back and forth. David continued to keep a steady hold on his mother. Frasier was quick to grip the woman's lap.

"Listen! Listen to me, Daphne! I know Niles is a good father!" he surely told Daphne, watching her brown, curly hair bounce across her slender shoulders. David nodded confidently at his mother.

"Yes, mum. Listen to Dr. Crane," he said, making Frasier feel proud. This little boy could follow the psychiatric profession just as his father and uncle had done!

An understanding light suddenly came into Daphne's eyes. "Why, Dr. Crane! Look at you! Acting like a child! Why are you back so soon, anyway?" she asked, noticing Frasier's presence for the first time. Frasier cleared his throat.

"I wanted to check up on you and Niles. Where is that brother of mine anyway?" he asked.

David answered, "He's upstairs getting dressed. He was pretty upset when I told him you were here." Frasier swore under his breath. He was about to make an unruly remark when Nile's refined voice came floating down the steps.

"Frasier? Would you mind telling me why you came barging into my house at such a late hour?" the younger Crane brother demanded, fiddling with his bathrobe as he touched the last step. Frasier scowled.

"Oh, lighten up, Niles. It was a good thing I did come! Why, look at the state that poor Daphne is in!" he shouted, rising from his chair. Without hesitation, Niles stood up to his elderly brother.

"Why, you think you're so great just because you're on all the big TVs in San Francesco! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't throw you in the grave with dad!" he yelled, straightening his wispy, blond hair with his long, slender fingers. Frasier sighed.

"I know…I know I was here only months ago but…but that doesn't matter!" he cried, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. Niles cocked his brow.

"What does matter then?" he asked. Frasier took a deep breath.

"Kate…Kate matters. I came back to tell you that I'm marrying her," he said, his voice low and heavy. Niles looked rather frightened.

"Kate? Who is that?" he wanted to know, sitting exhaustedly down into a nearby chair. Frasier smiled.

"She's a wonderful lady. I met her in San Francisco. She's truly delightful. I'm pretty sure about her, Niles," he whispered breathlessly. Niles couldn't help but grin.

"Good for you, Frasier. When is the wedding?" he wondered. Frasier shrugged.

"We're still planning. God, I wish dad was here to see it…" he trailed off into a mournful silence and started to head for the door. Everyone stood up.

"Wait, Frasier, your not leaving now, are you?" Daphne asked. Frasier wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm terribly sorry, Daphne, but I've got to go. Kate is terribly impatient," he said, placing a light kiss on her rosy cheek. Niles and David came running up to them.

"Let us know how it goes, Uncle Frasier," David said. Frasier beamed at the boy. Niles chuckled.

"Yes. Good lock, brother. Dad would've been proud," he praised, turning his body rigid as Frasier fondly clapped his back.

"I'm thankful for your sentiments. Farewell, for now." He walked out. Daphne was sure that he was heading into a grim, unknown future.


End file.
